


Goat and a Pig

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel celebrate Halloween in their home town. Their costume work for their twin motif, but holds a little extra meaning between them.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Goat and a Pig

Halloween came upon the Pines twins again. Mabel had been preparing their costumes for the whole month of October. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Like every year she made sure to keep the twin theme alive, even into their teen years. However, what she also had to consider was how to integrate a subtle theme of their dating status in there as well.

For the last two years since they had confessed their love to one another, Dipper and Mabel have been able to pull off the normal sibling status while secretly being a couple. Even being able to pull it off in their yearly tradition of Halloween and Summerween costumes.

Mabel being the creative one was able to figure out a few designs to characters and themes that could create a sense to the duo’s dynamic. They went as classic game characters, literary characters, and the like to fit such themes. Each one being amazing and worked well for the twins. All while maintaining their secret.This year, Mabel truly believed she outdid herself. She brushed off an idea that she happened to pull off the Summer they first went to Gravity Falls. 

Mabel decided to wear a fluffy pink dress, with a petticoat, pig print stockings, and glittery pink shoes. Her accessories included a rubber snout that wrapped around her head with an elastic string, latex ears attached to her pink headband with enough spring in the material so that they flopped as she walked. 

"Oh Mabel, you look so cute," Mrs. Pines said with awe at her daughter's costume. She snapped a few pictures of her with the family camera. Mabel struck a few poses with each click of the camera. Mr. Pines stood by his wife looking equally impressed at her costume. "You have such a talent for costumes. I can't wait to see your brother."

As if on cue, Dipper's door opened and closed in the upstairs hallway. He approached the stairway and descended to meet up with his family. His costume consisted of a brown suit. An old one from a thrift shop, which was perfect as it allowed Mabel to play with it and do some patch work to purposefully make it shabby looking. Atop his head were a pair of horns made of putty attached to a brown headband. Just like Mabel his headband also had a set of ears attached to it, but unlike Mabel they flopped to the sides of his head. His already scruffy hair played in well to the look he was going for with the costume. The last touch to the outfit laid in his facial hair. He liked to maintain a little facial hair to show his maturity, but a nice goatee was most suitable to be a goat to match with Mabel's pig costume. 

It was Mabel's idea this year. She figured a good couples costume this time would be America's favorite power couple of Waddles and Gompers. Wampers was one of her favorite matches made that first summer in Gravity Falls and she wanted to pay homage to them this year. To most other people it was just a simple little farm animal costume. But to them it was a sign of their love. 

"Liking the patch there son," Mr. Pines said. "Really pull it off well and ties it all together."

"And another wonderful job on the outfit Mabel. My babies are so cute this year as little farm animals." Mrs. Pines gushed as she snapped a few more pictures of her children. 

Dipper and Mabel kept up with the poses ranging from cute to goofy. They finished off the little photo session with a sideways sibling hug, another tradition of theirs. They hugged their parents who, even though they were older now, told them to be safe out there. They grabbed their bags for a little light Trick or Treating before hitting up a friend's party. 

When they exited their house they walked a little ways down the street. They found this to be a safe distance away from their house. The twins ducked behind a tree that was out in an open field outside the view of any other houses. They embraced each other in a close hug, Mabel wrapping her arms around Dipper's neck and Dipper wrapping his arms around her waist. They leaned into one another to kiss, another more recent tradition they started. 

This time though, when Mabel leaned into her brother she kept her snout straight and booped Dipper in the nose. 

*Oink Oink Oink*

Mabel giggled at the surprised reaction on her brother's face. Her giggles were infectious though, as he also broke out in a fit of laughter too. He booped her snout again with his finger to start up the snorting again, impressed with Mabel's dedication to her craft. Just another of the many reasons he loved her. 

They leaned in again, this time Mabel turning her head to prevent the oinking this time. Their lips touched and a familiar warmth spread through them as fresh and strong as it had been many times before since their first kiss. When they parted they stared into one another's eyes. 

"So shall we enjoy another Halloween together Mabbles?"

"You bet Brompers"

They snickered again and shared another brief kiss before heading back to a night of sweets and treats. Knowing very well they both had the sweetest treat of all to themselves. 


End file.
